


it is all about maybe and all about of course

by ayebydan



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Lydia and Wednesday end up at the same college at the same time because of course. No one else gets them because of course.





	it is all about maybe and all about of course

**Author's Note:**

> https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html prompt of lydia and wednesday and knife play. please check out the meme

From the second Lydia enters the college she knows that Wednesday Adams is not a normal student. To be fair she is fairly sure that Wednesday has realised the same thing about her halfway through their first class on psychology. She considers using up her spare change to call home to her father and then harassing him until she he recites the advice of Barbara and Adam over the phone. It was damn irritating that ghosts cannot be heard over the phone. As she turns it over her mind she suddenly realises that Wednesday has sat across from her in the lunch hall and is staring at her intently. 

"Hello?"

"Good morning."

"Right. I'm -"

"I know who you are."

"Oooohkay then," Lydia replies feeling suddenly a bit overwhelmed. She is about to get to her feet when Wednesday reaches over the table with a wide and awkward smile and grabs at her hand. 

"Meet me at the campus bar after classes are over? I am glad to have someone like me here."

Without another word Wednesday has stood and fled, her twin plaits flowing out behind her. 

LWLWLWLWLWLW

Lydia goes to the bar after class because frankly she has fuck all better to do and Wednesday seems the only interesting person on this entire dump of a campus. She probably made a mistake thinking she needed to get in the head of the people she took pictures of but whatever right? She will deal with it. 

Wednesday is waiting at a window booth that she looks hilariously out of place at. The pink plastic tables and purple chairs do not suit her long black lace dress and double pleats. There is a bottle of what looks like red wine and two glasses at the table so Lydia deviates by the bar for a mixture of chips and nuts before settling herself down opposite what she supposes is her new friend. 

Wednesday gives her an awkward smile and stares at the food like she has never seen such things before. Hell, maybe she hasn't. Not Lydia's problem.

"Classes going ok?" says Lydia when the other girl makes no moves to speak.

"Ok. The hard part is being in the dorms and...this city and....people."

"Yeah, people suck. They don't believe in anything they cannot poke with their fancy pens daddy bought them. Bums me out. I wish my friends could come stay here instead of their home with my dad and his moronic wife."

"My mother found them both rather fascinating when she visited."

Lydia laughs and picks up one of the glasses of wine for the first time, swirling it a few times before taking a sip. It tastes better than she expects given it is from the campus bar. Wednesday shifts in her seat opposite her and her eyes widen comically when it squeaks under her, "We need a new place next time."

"Next time? Oh. Yes. Next time. Sorry, I am not used to having many friends outside of my brothers. Well mainly the older of my brothers. The younger one is still more of irritant," she mentions casually.

"Yeah, she brought the little one. He kept prodding my step-mother's artwork and causing her to shriek. It was hilarious. Though, the fact that your mum came saying she may able to calm Barb and Adam and allow my parents to live as if they were not there was also hilarious," Lydia laughs before stuffing a handful of peanuts into her mouth. Wednesday stares for a few seconds before grabbing a handful of chips for herself. 

"She finds her amusement in her roses and....odd pursuits."

"Takes a lot for an Adams to find something weird."

"Your weird is normal to me," and this time her smile is more coy as she pours them both another glass of wine. 

LWLWLWLW

Lydia and Wednesday start meeting at least twice a week after class and they cycle through a number of bars until they find one that feels more like them and leaves them alone. It is more of a biker bar but the wooden seats covered in velvet plush and odd gambling machine are watched over by a tender who comes over to collect glasses and only asks if they want anything when they do so. They never feel pushed or harassed. 

Two months in and they are sitting on the same side of the bench and giggling a lot.

Three months in and Lydia is in the dorm room that Wednesday now has to herself because no one will share with her. They have a small television that she has hauled over campus from her own dorm set up on the unoccupied bed. Wednesday has not watched a lot of it so Lydia is trying to get her up to date with her favourites and wondering how they can get their hands on a VCR player and some movies.

 

She voices it to her...girlfriend? They have kissed a few times and always sleep in the same bed and she thinks maybe that is what they are. 

"A video player? Father has a movie player of sorts but...we never bought one of those," says Wednesday softly, as an episode of Dallas plays in the background, "His movies are in black and white. I would be interested in colour. I will call him and have a player and movies sent over."

"What just like that?," asks Lydia with an amused smile, her head propped up on her hand as her, and Wednesday's, legs balance up against the back wall as they watch out towards the other bed and tv.

"Of course. I ask for little."

"Sure. Tell him to get you a blockbuster pass while he is at it."

"What?"

"You will thank me later. This episode is boring. Kiss me."

LWLWLWLWLWLW

Looking back, maybe introducing Wednesday to capitalist bullshit and the media industry was a bad idea. So was that blockbuster card. She might be slightly obsessed. 

Yet somehow Lydia's heart feels lighter watching her watch things she finds boring. 

But then Lydia's time comes when she watches a horror and the Adams in her flares. Before Lydia knows it she's under Wednesday and they are staring each other in the eye as Wednesday slowly lowers their wine glasses to the gap under her bed. 

"Do you trust me, Lydia?"

"As much as I trust anyone," she slowly murmurs in response which only serves to bring out that slightly manic smile in her girl. One that makes Lydia wriggle under her but nod all the same. She is on board with this. 

She shivers when Wednesday reaches behind her and pulls a knife out. A big one. When she gives it more thought she thinks it might be for cutting big parts of meat. 

 

"You're here in your old clothes cause you came from the gym right?"

"Yeah?"

 

"Oh good. You can lie there and be quiet then," Wednesday purrs.

Lydia arches her shoulder and goes to reply but then the point between her breasts touches the cold touch of the tip of the knife and a shiver gores through her. She wilts against the sheets and feels her cunt get wet in anticipation. 

Wednesday brings the knife near her face and brings it close enough to make Lydia burn in anticipation even more. Her skin seems aware of the knife and her reactions only make Wednesday giggle more. 

"You ever done this before?" asks Lydia.

"Only a couple of times. I'd never hurt you."

"I feel like we should have more conversations about it and not going to lie I feel we are overdressed for this."

"I'm happy to take off clothes if you are and.....you can keep the knife if you like. I'm used to it," Wednesday has that gleam again and Lydia has to take a deep breath before taking the handle and reaching over to put it on the crappy used carpet. Then she reaches up for the brass buttons covering Wednesday's breasts.

"Come on then. My clothes are cheap trash but yours ain't. Kiss me while we have these talks."


End file.
